


einander mal

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “You’ll never be a human,” Richter states, brows knitted together as he looks Bluhen up and down.“I want to be, though. I think I might be,” Bluhen muses, and Richter sighs.“Will you ever let me finish? I swear, it’s like you lose more manners every day.”





	einander mal

“You’ve changed.”

The words drip from Bluhen’s lips like honey, like they always do. Richter feels himself scoff. “Only humans change,” he retorts, because it feels like he should, and because he hasn’t changed.

“Yet last week you’ve said humans never change.”

Richter remembers; it had been when they fought, one of his offhand comments which Bluhen is all too good at remembering. “Humans are… contradictory.”

Bluhen hums. The Eids surrounding them resonate along with the sound, like a chime bell, so perfectly synchronized. “Am I contradictory?” he asks, and Richter doesn’t expect it, even though he should.

“No,” is the easy answer, however.

Something twinkles in Bluhen’s eyes, something Richter can’t place, even though his lips quirk up. He makes an exaggerated movement with his hand, as if presenting himself. “So I’m not a human in your eyes? Even with the way I am?”

“You’ll never be a human,” Richter states, brows knitted together as he looks Bluhen up and down.

“I want to be, though. I think I might be,” Bluhen muses, and Richter sighs.

“Will you ever let me finish? I swear, it’s like you lose more manners every day.”

“You still don’t even know what a handshake is,” Bluhen interjects, only proving Richter’s point, but at least he’d called the god out.

“As I was saying, you could never be a human. You’re so much higher than then.”

The Eids chime again, like a melody to the tune of Bluhen’s surprise, elation and pride. “That's… very nice, coming from you,” he says, fighting (and failing) to conceal the blush blooming on his cheeks.

He swoops down and places his hands onto Richter’s shoulders. There’s a smile resting on his lips as he wraps the arms around Richter and pulls him into an embrace. Richter’s arms raise as well, mirroring the movement like he’d learned long ago.

“You know,” Bluhen says, so close to Richter’s ear than he can feel each slow, deliberate breath. “Now that you’re a god, I can worship you.”

Richter feels a stab of something inside of himself, some pride left over from when he served Ishmael, that screams at the very mention of Bluhen stopping his worship towards her. He thinks of Ishmael with fondness, even after the power she had bestowed upon him had turned into his own.

“Don’t,” he says back, softly.

Bluhen chuckles, as if he’d expected no less. “Perhaps another time, then.”

Richter thinks, belatedly, when Bluhen had already let go and stepped back, that there is going to be many ‘another time’s. The difference between them couldn’t be any more vast. And yet… And yet they were once one and the same person.

Perhaps ’ _another time_ ’ will also have Bluhen laughing his twinkling laugh, and dropping his easy jokes. Perhaps ’ _another time_ ’ will have Richter giving another answer, being the one begging to worship this little star of a human.

He closes his eyes and gives a slow nod. “Perhaps another time, then.”


End file.
